1. Field of Invention
The present invention related to a method of producing anhydrous zinc antimonate having electroconductivity. The anhydrous zinc antimonate of the present invention may be used in various purpose, for example, an antistatic agent for plastics and glass, an ultraviolet absorbent, a heat ray absorbent, and a sensor.
2. Background of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 267143/1991 discloses a composition comprising diantimony pentoxide and zinc oxide, which is obtained by mixing basic zinc carbonate and an acidic aqueous sol of diantimony pentoxide in a molar ratio, ZnO/Sb.sub.2 O.sub.5, of 0.5 to 10 to form a homogenous slurry, decarboxylating the basic carbonate in the slurry at 50 to 100.degree. C. until a molar ratio, CO.sub.5 /ZnO, or 1/5 to 1/500 is reached, and drying the slurry at 150 to 250.degree. C.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 219743/1994 discloses a method of producing anhydrous zinc antimonate by mixing a zinc compound and colloidal antimony oxide in a molar ratio, ZnO/Sb.sub.2 O.sub.5, of 0.8 to 1.2, calcining the mixture at 500 to 680.degree. C. to obtain anhydrous zinc antimonate having a primary particle diameter of 5 to 500 nm and an electroconductivity of 0.1 k .OMEGA. to 1 M .OMEGA..